Like girls
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: Done by request. Request by NinjasStoleMyTacos. Summary: Amber Diamond. The younger sister of the famous James Diamod is coming to visit the guys and Katie. But Amber have a secret. She's in love with Katie Knight. How will things work out? Hope you like it!


**Hi guys! Another One Shot! This one shot is by request by **NinjasStoleMyTacos. **I've been working on this story for sooooo long and I couldn't come up with a good name. But I hope you'll like anyways.**

**Sorry for the wait Ninja *frowns***

**Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Your sister looks funny." Carlos whisper and eye Amber's ripped jeans, camo-tanktop and all the bracelets and concert-bands she have around her right arm. Amber glare a little at him.

"I can hear you." She snap and put her hands on her hip. Carlos yelps a little and hides behind James.

"She's scary..." He whisper again and Amber sigh. James chuckles and walk over to his younger sister and hug her.

"Welcome, baby sister." He says and Amber smile at him.

"Hi, superstar!" She replies and James chuckles again. "I've missed your pretty face back home!" Amber continue and James let her go.

"I've missed you too, Amber." He say and flash his movie star smile. He put his arm around her and show her around in the apartment that is known as 2J or 'the crib' to some people. When the small tour is done Amber nods.

"I'm impressed, pretty boy." She say. "You guys are holding up better than I thought you would." She say and ruffle James' hair a little. He sigh loudly but let her do it. Carlos stares in amazement. No one touches James' hair except himself.

"I see you haven't changed much from when I left." He say and chuckle again. Amber grins and shrug.

"Oh, you never know." She say.

"So... how's mom?" James ask and they sit down in the bright orange couch. Amber sigh and lean her head back.

"Like usual. You know. Make up. Beauty. Business." She say and James smiles a little.

"I see."

"Amber!" Kendall, who just entered the room yells. "Hi!" He say and run up and hug her. "Look at you! You've actually grown!" He say and chuckle while he pat Amber on the head. She furrow her eye brows.

"Haha. You're so funny, Knight." She say and glare a little. Kendall chuckles and pat her head again.

"Still the same. I see." He say and shakes his head. "It's been so long!" He continue and smile. "We've missed you." He say. Amber smile.

"I've missed you guys too. I'm so glad mom let me come here during the summer." She say. The others agreed and Amber flopped down next to James again and leaned against him.

Then the door open and the real reason why Amber begged her mother to go to LA step in.

Katie Knight.

"Amber!" She say and light up. Amber stare at the girl that's actually shorter than herself.

"K-Katie!" She say and stand up again. Katie run over to her and give her a big hug.

"Oh! I've missed you so!" Katie say and smile. "Why didn't you visit us sooner?!" she say and smile. Amber blushes a little but the others don't seem to notice.

_Because you're here._ She thinks but don't say anything. Katie smile back.

"Y-yeah. I've missed you too." Amber say and smile.

"I hope it's okay that you have to sleep in my room. Mom won't let you sleep on the couch." Katie say and smile. Amber freeze.

"W-what?" She mumble. "S-sleep in your room?" She ask and stare with wide eyes at James. He chuckles.

"Yeah, I mean... it's not like you can sleep with me in my bed anymore. You're not a little girl anymore." James say and smile. Amber keep staring at him while her thoughts spin around in her head.

_Oh my god! Me. Sleeping in the same room as Katie Knight? KATIE KNIGHT?! I'm gonna die! I can't do it! I'm gonna have a heart attack!_ She thought but try to smile at the people looking at her.

"G-great!" She say and smile. "Fantastic!" She say and laugh stiffly. "Amazing!" Katie smile and grab Amber's hand.

"Come on! I'll show you were you sleep!" She say and pull the younger Diamond into her bedroom. James chuckle.

"Katie sure have missed her." He say and Kendall nods.

"Yeah, they were like best friends before we left." He say. "Katie haven't been able to shut up about Amber since she heard that she was coming." He continue and chuckle.

Later they all have dinner together. Katie, Amber, Mrs. Knight and the boys. Amber tell everyone how it is like back home. How everyone misses them and see them on TV sometimes. Then Katie and Carlos take turn in telling Amber what they have been doing the past three years.

Amber tried to listen to all the crazy things the boys had done but her mind was still stuck on the part where she shared bedroom with Katie. The girl she's been in love with for as long as she can remember. She blushed a little and thought of the two beds in the small room that was Katie's. The two beds that stood just a few feet away from each other.

"Amber! Are you listening?" Carlos ask and wave his hand in front of the thoughtful girl. She shake her head a little.

"What?" She ask and look at the latino boy. He sigh and frown a little.

"You're not listening!" He say and pout. Amber smile a little apologizing at him. James laugh a little.

"She's just tired." He say. "She's tired after the trip here and maybe she just needs to rest a little?" he say. Amber nods a little.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. That's all." She say and smile tiredly. Mrs. Knight smile at her.

"It is getting late." She say. "Maybe you want to go to bed?" She ask.

_No! No I don't want to go to bed! Anything but bed! Please!_

"Yeah... I am kinda tired..." Amber say and smile. They finish the food and then get ready for bed. Amber getting more and more nervous. But then she's there. Crawled down in the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Amber?" Katie whispers. "Amber are you sleeping?" She whisper. Amber slowly turn and look at the girl in the bed next to hers.

"No, I'm awake." She whisper back. Katie smile and Amber's heart skip a beat.

"Okay, I just wanted to check." Katie say and giggle. "I've just missed you so much, Amber!" She whisper. Amber blushes and is just happy that it's too dark to see that.

"Yeah, I've missed you too... A lot..." Amber mumble and sigh quietly. Katie giggles and turn over.

"Alrighty." She say. "Good night, Amber." She whisper.

The next day Amber wakes up early. Katie is still asleep and at first she's scared to move and wake her up. After awhile she decides to get up anyways and sneak out of the room but not without smiling at Katie and gently stroking her cheek.

"Good morning, brother!" She say when she come out in the kitchen, James sit by the counter and eat breakfast. He smile at her and hug her.

"Good morning!" He say and kiss her on the cheek. "Sleep well?" He ask. Amber nods and smile. They sit down together and eat and a few minutes later Katie joins them. Amber quickly hide her face behind the newspaper so James and Katie won't see her blush. She sit down next to Amber and hug her.

"Morning, Amber!" She say and hide her face in Amber's neck. Amber swallows and pray that Katie won't hear her heart beat like crazy. She mumble out a 'morning' and sit completely still until Katie let her go.

"I-... I think I'm gonna go down to the pool!" Amber say and get up. "S-See you later!" She say and run out the door. James frown and look at Katie.

"Amber!" He call and run after his younger sister. "Amber wait!" he say and squeeze into the elevator before the doors close together with her. "What's wrong?" He ask and Amber frown.

_Don't tell him, don't tell him, don't tell him._ She chant inside of her head and look away.

"Amber..." James say and wrap his arm around her. "Amber, what is it?"

_Don't tell him, don't tell him, don't te-_

"I-... I'm in love with Katie." Amber cry out and start to sob. James stare at her for a while. "I'm sorry, Jamie. I can't help it... don't hate me." She cry and hug her older brother. James slam his fist over the button that stop the elevator. "Don't hate me, James." Amber cry and hide her face in his chest. James look down at her.

"Amber..." He mumble but the girl won't look up. "Amber!" He say again and the young girl look up at him with teary eyes. "How could you do this?" He mumble and Amber start crying even worse.

"I'm so sorry, Jamie... I couldn't help it I-" James shake his head.

"Amber! I'm not talking about Katie. How could you ever think that I would hate you?!" He say and Amber sobs.

"Y-You don't?" Amber ask and James hug her.

"Amber, I love you. You're my sister. I can never hate you." He say and kiss the top of her head. Amber sobs and they stay like that for a while, until Amber's not crying anymore. "So... does anyone know that you are... um...?" James ask and Amber nods.

"Everyone at home..." She mumble. "And they all hate me... s-so I thought you would too..." James frown and hug her tighter.

"Stop it. I would never hate you." He say and Amber nod.

"I know, I'm sorry, Jamie..." Suddenly James phone goes off and he pick it up.

"Hello?" James answer. "Oh, no... um... I'm with Amber." He say and looked down at his sister. "Yeah, we'll be back soon." He say and then hang up. "Kendall." He mumbled. "Katie got worried when you stormed out." He explain. Amber grab his shirt.

"James, you can't tell them!" She cry. "Please, please don't tell Kendall!" She beg and start crying again. James hush a little and hug her.

"Amber... don't cry." He say.

"James, you can't tell him! What if doesn't want me around Katie anymore? You know how he is with her. What if he doesn't want me here anymore?" James shake his head.

"Amber, he won't hate you. He love you almost as much as he loves Katie. He won't be mad." James try to explain but Amber shakes her head.

"I don't want to go back. Not now. Please." She beg and James frown.

"Alright." He sigh. "How about we take the day, just you and I?" He ask. Amber nod and James start the elevator again. "Don't worry, baby sister. No one will hate you." He mumble and hug her again.

James and Amber spend the whole day together in town. Amber was still worried about Kendall but James assured her that Kendall would not be mad and she calmed down a little. They were out all day and didn't come back to 2J until it started to get dark. Amber was constantly yawning and leaned on James in the elevator up. James chuckle and pick the small girl up and carry her home.

When he step into the apartment the others look worried. James explain that they simply had a brother and sister day. And that Amber is just really tired. The others nod and James carry Amber towards the bedrooms.

"Jamie?" Amber mumble, still not really awake. "I want to sleep with you tonight." She mumble and James chuckle. He tuck her in in his own bed and she fell asleep. He smile at her and sneak back to the living area.

"What's up with Amber?" Kendall ask. James sigh a little and shrug.

"A little upset. She... um... told me something and she thought I'd get mad at her. But I told her I could never be mad at her." James say. Kendall nodded slowly.

"What did she say?" He asked. James shook his head.

"I promised I wouldn't tell you." James say.

"Me? What have I done?" Kendall ask. James put his hands on the blond.

"Nothing. She's just scared that you'll be mad." James say. Kendall frowned and looked away.

"J-Jamie?" The boy boys turn around and see Amber standing in the door. Her eyes are puffy and she look sad. James smile at her and hug her.

"Don't worry, Amber. I'm here." He say and she push him away a little.

"You told him?!" She ask and glare at James. He shook his head and Amber frowned. Then she looked over at Kendall. He looked sad. "K-Kendall..." Amber mumbled and grabbed James' hand. "I... I guess I have to tell you..." Kendall walked a little closer and gently patted her head.

"Don't worry, Amber. I won't get mad at you. Whatever you tell me." He say and smile a little. Amber whine something and look down at the floor.

"I like Katie." She say. Kendall shrug.

"I know." Amber sigh loudly and whimper again.

"No. I mean I love her. Like I want her to be my girlfriend." She say and sob. Kendall stare at her for a while. Almost a whole minute pass and Amber whine again. "Say something!" She say and look up at Kendall. He's looking a little distant. And a little... disgusted.

"Amber..." James mumble but Amber push him away.

"I told you he would hate me!" She yell and run out of the apartment. James sigh and glare at his friend. Kendall frown and look away.

"I'm sorry..." He mumble and James sigh.

"It's alright... I just-... I gotta find her." He say and follow his sister. "Amber?!" James call. "Amber! Come back!" He call and run around the corner to find his baby sister sit over by the door to the staircase and cry. She's curled up next to the wall and cries loudly. James walk over to her. "Amber... don't cry." He say and sit down next to her and wrap his arms around her. "Don't cry, baby sister."

"But he hates me." Amber whine and bury her face in James' shoulder. "He hates me. Didn't you see that look he gave me? Just like the ones at home! Disgusted!" She yell and sob. James hake his head.

"No way, he doesn't hate you." James say. "He's just... shocked. He didn't know what to do." He say. Amber cries louder.

"A-Amber..." The two Diamonds look up.

"K-Katie!" Amber says and jerk away from James. She stand up and quickly wipe her tears away. "K-Katie... I'm just-"

"Kendall told me." Katie mumble. "About... yeah..." She say. Amber frown and sob.

"Katie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-... Please. I'll just go back home if-"

"Why? I don't want you to go!" Katie whine. "Please don't go. You just got here." Amber frown.

"Y-You don't hate me?" She whisper. Katie shake her head. "Really?"

"No. You're my best friend in the whole world!" Katie say. "I want you here with me." She say. Amber nod slowly. "I'm sorry about Kendall... He's just... I don't know. He don't take this kind of stuff very well..." Amber laugh a little.

"Oh, yeah? I didn't notice." She say and look away.

"But. I understand. And yes." Katie mumble and step closer. Amber frown again.

"You do?" She ask, Katie nod. "A-And yes... what?" She mumble. Katie smile and hug her.

"Yes, I wanna be your girlfriend." She say. Amber stare at the air in front of her. "Amber?" Katie say when the taller girl haven't responded in a while.

"Really?" Amber whispered. "Will you? Really?" She ask and nearly start crying again. Katie look at her and nod.

"Yeah." She say.

"B-But Kendall?" Amber whine. Katie scoffs.

"He'll have to deal with it." She say. "Everyone has." Amber smiled and hugged her next girlfriend again,

"Thank you!" She whine and hid her face in Katie's neck. "Thank you, Katie!" Katie laugh softly.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that. Let's go home and watch a late night movie." She say and grab Amber's hand. Amber nods and James get up. "You are invited too James. If you want." Katie say. James shake his head.

"Nah, I have to be up early tomorrow. Going to the studio." He said and ruffled the two girls' hair. "Another time, yeah?" Katie and Amber nod.

"Come on, Amber! Let's go and watch that movie and mess with Kendall!" Katie say and giggle. Amber smile at her and nod.

"Y-Yeah!" She say and the two girls run back to the apartment.

* * *

**Ah, feels good to have it finished. Did you like it? I hope you did!**

**Stay tuned for more stories!**


End file.
